What If
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: What if a goddess granted you your fondest wish? What if a manga character came to life in your living room? See what happened when you ask ‘What if?’ . . . PREG, LEMON TatsumiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I sighed in frustration. Tonight was going to be one of those nights I was inflicted with writer's block. I'm in the middle of writing a juicy fanfiction story about Watari and Tatsumi from Descendants of Darkness and my mind is now a total blank. All my friends like my fanfiction stories and I guess their good, I can't tell because it's **_**my **_**writing. My friend Jenny says her favorite one is '**_**Surprising Results**_**', she read it on the site I post my stories on. I dropped my fingers from the keyboard and got up from my desk. I walked over to the armoire I keep all my movies stored in, I open the doors and pull out my DVDs of Descendants of Darkness. I might as well watch them, maybe they will inspire me to pick up where I left off in my story. I look out my living room window and noticed that a storm was brewing outside, I was glad I was nice and snug in my house. I inserted one of the DVDs into my DVD player. **

**I turn off all the lights but one and sat down on my sofa, pulling one of my velvet throws over myself. I pick up the remote and press the play button. As I am watching DoD, I see the character Tatsumi come onto the screen and I practically drool. Seichiro Tatsumi was one of the sexiest anime characters I had seen in a long time. I loved his silent broodiness and his glasses made him even sexier. Smart guys normally wear glasses and I'm a sucker for a nerd. I wondered what Tatsumi's body looked like under those suits he always wore because he sure filled out them out nicely. Then all of a sudden, I hear this loud rumble of thunder and seconds later my whole living room lights up. My television flickers for a second but stays on. I got up, went to the window and looked outside. Then another burst of lighting came down but this time it strikes my house. Everything goes dark and I hear something crash in my living room. There are no lights anywhere, not in or outside my house . **

**I walk across my living room to get my lighter so I can light all my candles. Thank Goddess, I have candles all over the house, no self respecting witch wouldn't. (**_**Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a witch. Well, I am and have been for most of my life. Being a witch has helped me a lot in life. I have my own pagan store and I'm going to college. I'm anthropology major at the local university. Sorry, I got sidetracked there for a second . . . giggle **_**.^_^.**) As I was inching my way across my living room, I tripped and landed on something. It was warm and it groaned, I jumped up and backed away quickly. _What in the fuck is that? _It's black as pitch in my living room and all I want to know is how did something get into my house when I'm the only one here. I reach out with my hand and it came in contact with one of my living room walls, I smiled as I remembered that I have a sword on each wall of my living room. I inch myself along the wall until my hand comes in contact with the sword hilt. I grab the sword's hilt and pull it from its mounts, I nearly drop it because of its sheer weight. I realize that it must be my Scottish two-handed broadsword, it's similar to the one Mel Gibson has in the movie '_Braveheart_'.

I turn quickly when I hear who or whatever it was move around on my floor, I could hear it mumbling under its breath. I raise the sword above my head, ready to swing in _its_ direction, when the light in my living room pops on. My eyes widen as I slowly lower my arms and the sword to the floor. I stare in shock as I see Tatsumi from Descendants of Darkness stand up in the middle of my living room and he isn't a cartoon either but a flesh and blood man. _HOLY FUCK! _He turned and looked at me, his eyes widening. I raise a hand to my mouth, I must have said that out loud. I watched as his eyes narrowed while looking at me. I could see his dark power swirling in the depths of his midnight blue eyes. I watched in slow motion as he pushed back his glasses with one hand and raised the other, then I realized he was about to cast.

"WAIT!" I yell and he stops. His hand is still in position and he's looking at me warily. "You're Seichiro Tatsumi, aren't you?" I ask him, his eyes narrow even more.

"How do you know my name?" He says in a dark sexy voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"You're not going to believe me but you're a character from a manga series called Descendants of Darkness. You're a Guardian of Death for the Summons Bureau of the Ministry of Hades."

"How do you know this, woman?" He raised his hand even higher. Oh, my god, he's going to kill me before I can show him one of the mangas! _Wait, I can turn the DVD back on and let him see himself on the anime. _

"Wait! Wait! I have proof! I can show you that I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't believe you but I will give you the benefit of the doubt and let you prove yourself." I slowly inched my way over to my sofa and picked up my DVD player remote and the TV remote. I turned on the television and the DVD player, I went through the menu on the DVD and pushed play.

"Here's my proof, just watch the television. Look there you are!" Tatsumi looked over at the television and the moment he saw himself on the screen, his attitude changed. His hand dropped and so did his mouth.

He stared at himself on the screen in fascination. "What dark sorcery is this?" he asks.

"It's not dark sorcery, um, Tatsumi. Oh god, I can't believe you're really in my living room!" I said with a squeal and a huge grin pasted on my face. He looks at me like I have lost my mind or something.

"What?" I asked him. "You're my favorite character from Descendants of Darkness. I don't know how you ended up, in the flesh, in my living room but I don't plan on questioning the Goddess or her divine movements." Then I noticed how distressed he looked. I placed the sword across one of my armchairs and walked slowly over to where he was standing. He looked utterly shocked and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I laid my hand on his arm. The muscles were warm and bunched up under my touch. He looked down at me, I could see questions floating around in his midnight gaze. _Damn this man is tall, I'm about to break my neck looking up at him._

"If what you say is true, then I'm not real and if I'm not real then how am I here in what is obviously your house." I rubbed my hand along his arm in reassurance.

"I don't know but the Goddess works in mysterious ways." One minute he's looking at me then I watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head and he collapses in a heap back onto my floor. Then all of a sudden, the room goes dark, I look around and there is nothing, just emptiness. I look down and see Tatsumi sprawled at my feet but when I looked up there is nothing, just Tatsumi and me in utter darkness.

"What in the hell?" I say and it echoes throughout the darkness. I then realize I am not in my house any more. _I must on another plane of existence. _

"Yes, you are, Mimi." I heard a female voice say to me. I look around the empty space and then see a woman walking towards me. She is as pale as the moon and her hair looked like it was dusted with starlight. Then, I realize she is the Goddess, mother of all creation.

"Oh, Divine Mother!" I say as I drop to my knees in reverence. Then I felt her hand under my chin. She tilts my head up and I look into her fathomless crystal blue eyes.

"Get up, Mimi. You never have to bow to me, I am not that special." she said with a giggle. Her giggle filled me with instant happiness. I stand up and she drops her hand from my chin. I watched as she walked over to Tatsumi.

"Seichiro? Wake up, Seichiro." she whispered and I watched as Tatsumi opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head, he must have hit it when he collapsed. The Goddess reached out and touched where he was rubbing. He lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw the woman standing above him.

"My Lady Amaterasu!" he said in surprise and bowed down before her. She giggled and shook her head.

"What is up with you humans? Please stand before me, Seichiro Tatsumi. You don't have bow before me, I'm really not that special." She helped him to his feet and he just stared down at her in awe.

"Now since I have both of your attentions, I will tell you why I have appeared to you. Mimi Uesegi, you have lived your life in isolation from others because you don't wish to be hurt. You shy away from relationships because of your differece. I understand why you do this completely, my daughter."

She turned, looked at Tatsumi and smiled. "You, Seichiro Tatsumi, are a character of a manga. You don't believe that you are real and you wonder why you were brought to life. You have always been real not only to your creator but also to the people who read the stories you are from."

I was still in awe of my glorious goddess standing in front of me. I had always wished I could tell her that I wanted her to take away the power I was given because it had made me different from others. I hated being alone in this world and there was no one who understood how I felt. I looked over at Tatsumi and sighed. I had always felt kinship with Tatsumi, he was the one I identified with in the DoD mangas. He was silent, always alone and had to be strong. He depended on himself instead of others because of his strength.

"That's exactly right, Mimi, his strength is why I gave him life in your world. Remember, Mimi, I see and hear everything you do or think, I know your past and your future. Seichiro, I know your deepest wish is to be loved for yourself , for someone to see the man beneath the power. I have brought you to Mimi's plane of reality because of your wish. You both carry the power of the shadow realm, which in itself is a feat, especially for a human."

"Why me? Why not any of the others?" Tatsumi quietly asked.

"Who said I haven't brought over any of the others? You are the last of the Guardians I have given this choice to. None of the others have made the choice to stay because they were more attached to the life they already had. Mimi was a teen when her power developed itself and she became a witch to help to control it. She is bonded to the Shadow realm like you Tatsumi. Maybe you two will be able to help each other learn how to be more accepting of the world around you. You can help her learn how to connect to other people and she can help you learn the wonders of this world. If you need me, just call and I will hear you my children."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

I realize that me and Tatsumi were standing in my living room once again. I looked around the room in confusion wondering how the goddess did that. I could hear her faint giggle float through my head. I look over at Tatsumi and he's staring at me, intently.

"What?" I ask him. My eyes widen as he walks towards me. He stops when he is less than a foot away from me. He lifted his hand and I could feel something waver across my skin. My powers reacted to the sensation and my wings sprouted from my back. He still had his hand raised towards me and looked at me strangely.

"You really do have the power of the shadow realm, don't you?" he says as he reached out a hand and touched one of my wings. I shivered at the nearly invisible touch. My wings are a part of my body so if anyone touched them it was the same as touching my skin.

"Yes, I do. The Divine Mother told you that I did. For shame, Tatsumi, you doubted a goddess. Quit touching them, I feel that you know." I said as I jerked my wings away from his hand. I shouldn't have done that because the sensation of his hand sliding across my wing made me nearly come out of my skin. I realized that I was aroused from the sensations, that had never happened before but then again I had never let anyone touch my wings before.

"Their like butterfly wings. How old were you when they manifested?"

"I was fourteen and I was on the cheerleading squad at the time. I was at a football game and all of a sudden, they were there. Everyone screamed and ran away from me. I never went back to that school ever again. Can we please stop talking about this? You're making me bring up painful memories." I watched as sadness filled his eyes, he dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you with my questions, I didn't mean to. What is your name again?"

"It's Mimi, Mimi Uesegi. Hold on for a second, I have to retract my wings." I closed my eyes as I raised my hands, palms up, and chanted the words my grandmother taught me. "Andam ćoro wake lamti bol juti, kinta, ja szelem sabayon."

"What was that you just said, Mimi?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at the art on my living room walls.

"It's a chant my grandmother taught me. The language is Carpathian and the words mean, 'I give power flow to the land of night, mists and ghosts freely'. She has wings too but she doesn't command the same kind of magick as me, she's part faery."

"Fairy? As in a Tinkerbell kind of fairy?"

"Similar but not the same. She's half-Swedish and they call them Wights not Faeries but it's basically the same. A faery taught her how to hide her wings when she was little. Are you hungry, Tatsumi?"

"Yeah, food sounds good. I'll, um, stay in here while you're in the kitchen."

"Okay, it's your loss because my kitchen is always really warm and the chairs at my table are really comfy."

I walked to my kitchen, went into the fridge, and pulled out everything to make chicken teriyaki. I spooned rice into my rice steamer and set it, I got it the last time I was in Japan. As I was chopping the veggies for the steamer and the chicken was simmering in the sauce, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw Tatsumi standing in the doorway of my kitchen. I smiled as I watched him walk over to my kitchen table and sit down. I went to one of my cabinets, pulled out my teapot and two cups. I poured some hot water from my coffee pot into the teapot. I always have hot water on hand because I was always drinking tea. I grabbed my jar of green tea and placed some into the teapot's strainer. I picked up the teapot and one of the cups and walked over to the table. Tatsumi looked at me in surprise as I sat the teapot down in front of him.

"You didn't have to make me tea, Mimi."

"It's no problem, Tatsumi. I'm always drinking tea so it was no big deal. Do you like sugar or honey?"

"Um, sugar." I walked over to the counter, grabbed my jar of lavender sugar, and placed it next to the teapot. "What kind of sugar is this?" he asked me, staring at the jar.

"It has lavender in it, Tatsumi. Lavender helps you to relax and you look a little tense. Drink up, the food will be ready in a minute." I walked over to the cabinet near my stove and grabbed the plates I could reach, I growled in frustration trying to reach the bowls. They were on a shelf I couldn't reach, my brother Todd must have put them there when he was over the other day.

"Here let me help you." I gasped and turned around quickly, Tatsumi was standing right behind me, I could feel the heat of his body because he was so close. He grabbed the bowls from the shelf and took the plates from my hands. "I'll set the table, Mimi. Where are the utensils?"

"Their in the drawer next to the sink." I said as I walked over to the rice steamer, it beeped as soon as I got to it. I put all the food on platters and in bowls and carried them to the table. I sat down and we served ourselves.

"Tell me about yourself, Mimi." Tatsumi said in his darkly seductive voice. I put down the fork that was halfway to my mouth and looked up at him.

"Well, you already know that I'm a witch, have powers and stuff. I'm the oldest of five kids, I have three brothers and a sister. I own a pagan store here in town and I'm an anthropology student at the local university. That's about it." I said and then continued to eat my food.

"That can't just be it, Mimi. You did the artwork in the living room didn't you? I see you have a violin and a guitar in there too so you must play. Tell me about the Mimi no one knows."

"Well, yes, I did all the artwork in the living room because I love to paint. I do play the violin and the guitar. I started playing the violin when I was nine and have been playing it for about twenty years now. I'm really into art, music and books. I love to make my own clothing too. Is that what you wanted to know?" I watched as he filled his bowl with more rice, he was on his fourth bowl of it. He nodded his head in affirmation and went back to eating.

I got up from the table and took my dishes to the sink. I rinsed them out and put them into the dishwasher. I walked into the living room and sat down in front of my computer. I closed out the story I had been typing and logged into the internet. I logged into my email account and scanned through my emails. I had some new emails from my friend Jenny. I opened one of them and read what she wrote quickly. She told me about how she and Eric were having fun in San Francisco and how my friend Meha was really cool. I sent her back a quick reply and logged out of my email. I could hear Tatsumi moving around in the kitchen, I wanted to be friendlier towards him but I was nervous. What if I say something stupid like I thought he was the hottest thing since white bread? He would look at me funny if I said something like that. I heard the couch groan from his weight and I had to refrain from staring at him. I could hear him flipping through the cable channels and then I heard the Tokyo news. I looked at the clock on my computer and realized it was three o'clock in the morning. I turned from the computer and looked at Tatsumi; he was rubbing his eyes and looked tired.

"Tatsumi?" He turned towards me and stared at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that reminded me of sapphires.

"Yes, Mimi?"

"Um, you look tired. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep out there on the couch."

"No, you sleep in your own bed, Mimi, I'll sleep out here on the couch. I'm a grown man and I will not make a woman give up her bed for me." I laughed at his statement.

"Tatsumi, you won't fit on the couch or even my living room floor, you're too tall. You must be about six foot eight or nine, I have a king size bed. I'm little and I have no problem with sleeping on the couch."

"I'm actually six foot ten and thank you." I stood up and walked across the room, his eyes followed me.

"Come on, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping." I walked down the hall to my bedroom and opened the door. I turned and saw that he had followed me. "If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is across the hall. You are going to need something to wear to bed. My brother Todd has some clothes here that you might be able to fit."

I went to my dresser and dug around in the top drawer. I found the jogging pants my brother kept here but I couldn't find a t-shirt that would be long enough for him to wear. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was staring at the pictures on top of my vanity. He had picked up an glided silver Victorian frame, it was my most cherished picture.

"Who's this man in the picture with you, Mimi?" I turned away so he couldn't see the tears that had welled up in my eyes. I'm not going to cry. I swear I'm not going to cry. I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"That's my late husband, Rian." my voiced cracked on the name, I could feel the tears running unchecked down my cheeks.

"How did he die?" he asked and then he saw the fresh tear tracks on my cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't pry."

"No, its okay, Tatsumi." I said as I walked over to where he was standing. I took the picture from his hands and stared at it. I looked at my beloved Rian's face, his golden blonde hair and the smile he always wore whenever he was around me. I stroked my fingers across the picture and more tears ran down my cheeks.

"My powers killed him six years ago. We were having a fight, I was very angry with him, and then he was just gone. The doctors said he had a heart attack but I knew better. I had watched my 'shadows' seep into his skin and they killed him." my voice broke during my confession and I dropped to the floor.

I covered my face as I sobbed uncontrollably. I had never cried over Rian's death, the doctors said that to protect myself from the hurt my mind had made me numb. All this time I had thought I was a monster. I felt Tatsumi's arms go around me. I clutched the lapels of his suit jacket as I cried my heart out. Ever since Rian had died, no one had dared to try to comfort me. Tatsumi was the first person in years to comfort me. I could hear him whispering soothing words to me. I didn't care what he was saying it just felt good to have someone hold me for once. I don't know how long we were on my bedroom floor like that but I pulled back from him after I was calmed down. I smiled up at him, whispered 'Thank you', got off the floor and left out of the room.

I sat down on my couch, mortified that I had broken down like that in front of him. I could hear the shower come on as I stared blankly at the television. I got up and went into my bedroom to grab my pajamas from my dresser. While I was bent over looking in the bottom drawer of my dresser, I heard my bedroom door creak open. I looked between my legs and saw two large bare male feet standing in my doorway, I straightened and turned around. My eyes widened when I saw Tatsumi was in a towel that barely covered him. I swallowed hard as I stared at the miles of bare tanned skin. My eyes slowly traced down his body, glancing over the muscles of his chest and stomach. They widened when they landed on his groin, I could plainly see Tatsumi's cock outlined in the towel. Oh my god, he's huge. I had thought Rian was big but Tatsumi was bigger, much bigger. I looked up at Tatsumi's face and blushed when I realized he had watched me stare at him.

"I, um, I just came in to get my pajamas. I'll, um, I'm . . . Oh, shit!" I said quickly and hurried out of the room. I ran into the bathroom and quickly put on my pajamas. I crept down the hallway to the hall closet and pulled out one of my comforters. I walked back out to the living room, turned off everything but one of my smaller lamps and curled up on my tiny couch. As I drifted off to sleep, I smiled as I thought about Tatsumi's hard body. I chuckled as I wondered what it would be like to have him between my thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

_**

* * *

**_

_I'm running through a darkened forest and I don't why I'm running. I trip over an exposed tree root. I lay there breathing hard on the forest floor and then I hear a twig snap. I look up and see Rian standing not far from me._

"Rian? What are you doing here?" I ask him, he says nothing and just smiles at me. He turns and walks away from me. I get up and follow him, he stops in a meadow not far from where I fell. I come out of the forest and stop when I'm standing right behind him. I reach out and touch his shoulder, he whips around and I scream when I see his face. This is not my Rian, it's a rotting corpse.

"You killed me." He says as I back away slowly. He walks closer and grabs me by the shoulders. He begins to shake me and screams, "You killed me! The only man you have ever claimed to love and you killed me! You're a liar! You never loved me!"

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as the thing that used to my husband drew me closer.

*******

I come awake to someone shaking me and I fight the arms that are holding me tightly.

"Mimi! Mimi, wake up! You're dreaming! It's me, Tatsumi!" I heard a deep male voice say. My eyes popped open and I see Tatsumi's concerned face above mine.

"Tatsumi?" I whisper as I slowly became aware of my surroundings.

"Yes, it's me, Tatsumi. Are you okay?" he asks me quietly. I don't say anything else and just burst out in tears.

He wraps his arms around me as I wrap mine around his neck. I'm crying all over him and it's like I can't stop. That dream scared me so badly that I was shaking, literally. I feel him pick me up but I don't know where he's taking me and I don't care. He sits me down but I won't let go of the stranglehold I have around his neck. He settles down next to me and I feel blankets slide up my bare legs. He must have brought me to my room and laid me down on the bed. I feel his hands stroking my hair while I cry and I can feel the heat of his body seeping into my chilled flesh. After awhile, my tears subside but I still don't say anything. I just lay there next to him, soaking up his warmth and a scent that was pure male. I'm slowly beginning to drift back off to sleep and I'm half asleep when he tries to get up. I whimper and tighten my arms around his neck. I don't want him to move, I felt safe in his arms.

"Okay, I'll stay. Just go to sleep, Mimi. I'm here and nothing will harm you." I heard him whisper. I sigh against his neck and drift off to sleep, wrapped in his strong arms.

***

I slowly came awake and wondered what in the hell was lying on me, its weight squishing me. I tried to move but I can't and then I hear a very male grumble. My breath catches in my throat as the events of last night come flooding back to me. Oh my god, I'm in bed with Tatsumi. I felt his arm tighten around my waist. I slowly open my eyes and realize that I'm pressed up against his bare chest. All I can see is the tanned skin of his broad chest, then I feel my wings twitch. MY WINGS! I moved one of them slowly, they must have come out while I was sleeping. I can feel Tatsumi's hand stroking one and that's when I knew he was awake. I slowly raised my eyes to his face and I nearly stopped breathing when I saw him staring at me. I swallowed hard as I stared into those fathomless sapphire orbs. He stroked my wing again, my eyes slid shut and I shuddered. Flames of desire shot to my core as I felt one of his fingers trace the veining of my left wing. He ran his finger around in unnameable shapes and I moaned in response.

"I love your wings, Mimi, especially their colors and the way the black, purple and red blend together, fading in and out of each other." I hear him whisper softly.

My eyes pop back open, I looked up at his face but he isn't looking directly at me. I think he's staring at my mouth. My tongue slides out and I slowly lick my lips, wetting them because they have become dry from his sheer proximity. Why did I have to lick them at this very moment? I'm tempting this jewel eyed god of a man. He tightened the arm he had around me and pulled me closer. I could feel his hard cock press against my stomach, my breath catches in my throat and it makes me gasp. The moment my lips are parted, he dips his head down and kisses me. I moaned at the feel of his lips pressed against mine and my eyes flutter shut. I feel his tongue slide along my bottom lip and I groaned into his mouth. Oh my god, I'm kissing Seichiro Tatsumi from Descendants of Darkness!

My hands slide up around his neck and into his yummy hair of their own volition. I pull his head closer as I slid my tongue into his mouth to taste the essence that was Tatsumi. He groaned and kissed me harder, shifting me onto my back. He slid his arm from under me and laid his body fully against mine. I moaned when I felt his hand slide from my wing to my waist. I could feel his hand against the bare skin of my side, my shirt must have slid up during the night. I don't know how long we lay there kissing and softly touching each other. He was sliding his hand up my shirt when my phone rang. He let out an exasperated groan and dropped his forehead onto my shoulder. He grabbed my cordless phone off the base that sat on the nightstand and handed it to me. I mouth, 'I'm sorry' and clicked the button to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mimi, it's me, Holly."

"Hey, Holly. What's going on?" I asked and Tatsumi placed soft kisses along my neck. I could feel his hand sliding further up my shirt. I nearly gasped aloud when his fingers stroked the underside of my left breast.

"Dana is more than two hours late and I'm swamped here at the shop. Also, everything you ordered last week just came in about twenty minutes ago. I hate to ask you this but I need help. Can you come in?"

"Yeah, I'll come in. I'll be there in like thirty minutes. Okay, Holly?"

"Okay. Thanks, Mimi." I hung up the phone. Tatsumi took the phone from my hand and placed it on the base.

"You have to be at your shop in a half an hour?" he whispered as he kissed his way down my neck.

"Yes . . . What are you doing?" I could feel one of his hands sliding up my leg, I arched my hips in anticipation. I jumped when I felt his hand along the inside of my thigh.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he whispered. I moaned when I felt his tongue slide across the pulse at the base of my throat. He pushed his knees between my thighs and spread them wide. I bit my bottom lip as I felt the coarse hair on his thighs slide against my bare ones, my legs trembled from the contact.

". . . Oh, god . . ." I moaned out when I felt his finger lightly slide against my clit. How didn't I notice his hand sliding up my shorts?! I moaned even louder when he slowly began to slide his finger in soft circles.

"Do you like that, Mimi?" I nodded and he chuckled. He dropped his mouth near my ear and whispered, "I want to hear you say it. Do you like what I'm doing, Mimi?"

". . . Yes . . ."

"Good, then I guess you'll like this even more." He said and then slammed a finger deep into me. I cried out as I orgasmed around his finger, that was the first time I had ever done that. He started to pump his finger faster and I thrust my hips in time with his strokes. He pushed another finger into me and I convulsed.

"Oh god . . . Seichiro. . ."

He pulled away from me quickly and sat up on his knees, I whimpered a protest. His hands dropped to my waist and slowly pushed my pajama shorts down my hips. He pulled them off and threw them across the room. He slid his hands up and pulled off my shirt, now I was as naked as the day I was born. His eyes widened and I chuckled because he must've noticed the tattoo on my stomach.

"Do you like my tattoo?" I asked as Tatsumi slowly stroked his fingers across it, I could see the awe in his eyes.

"Why am I tattooed onto your body, Mimi?" I didn't say anything, I just grabbed his hand and jerked him down back on top of me. I cradled him between my thighs and stroked my hands across his broad shoulders. A couple of years ago, I had gotten the manga version of Tatsumi tattooed across my stomach. The words around the image are in Japanese and say, 'Tatsumi Seichiro, my dark lord of shadows'.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Tatsumi. Ever since I discovered the manga of Descendants of Darkness, YOU became my obsession." His sapphire orbs widened when I said that. I just smiled and kissed him lightly on his chin. I pulled back and pushed his chocolate tresses away from his face.

"I wished from the deepest part of my soul that you were real because you were like me. You're the strong silent sentinel watching life go by. Not willing to join because you don't wish to be hurt. I know how that is, Tatsumi, because I am the same. I keep to myself and I don't interfere in anyone's life. I have only one friend who understands me to a point but she could never fathom what I really go through. I felt a kinship with you that I had never felt with anyone else. I have always seen the man under the power."

I watched as Tatsumi's eyes softened, he dipped his head down and gave me the softest kiss I have ever received. Something had changed with my utterance, I didn't know what it was and I most definitely didn't care. Then the kiss changed from soft to demanding in mere seconds. I clutched his hair between my fingers as our tongues dueled for dominance. I ground my hips against his and he groaned. I lifted my feet and ran them down his sides, pushing his pants off as I went. Tatsumi shifted and I felt the tip of his erection press against my opening. He pushed against me and I cried out as the broad tip of his erection forced its way into me.

". . . Wait . . . Seichiro . . . Stop . . . You're too big . . . I don't think . . . I can do this . . ." I panted heavily, it felt like his cock was splitting me in half. He stopped moving, wrapped my legs around his waist, and began to move again, this time very slowly. With each inch he gained, I grew wetter and hotter.

"You're so hot and wet, Mimi." He whispered to me. By this point, I was convulsing nonstop even my wings were convulsing. All of my senses were focused on what he was doing. Then he stopped and my eyes slid open, I didn't even know I had closed them.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I can't go in any further. You're really small, Mimi. I'm surprised I got in as far as I did. Mimi, get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"For this." He slammed into me, my head fell back and I screamed loudly. I hadn't even noticed that he had pulled back. Oh god, it feels so good to have him in me. Every stroke he made was as if he instinctively knew what I wanted. He raised up onto his knees, placing one hand along the inside of my left knee, and grabbed the foot of the other leg, placing it on his shoulder. My eyes burst open when he began to slam in and out of me rapidly.

". . . Seichiro . . . Seichiro . . . Seichiro . . ." I moaned over and over again. My orgasm slammed into me and I arched high off the bed as I screamed out his name. Not even seconds later, Tatsumi groaned loudly as he came and I orgasmed again from the sheer force of it. He pulled my foot front his shoulder and placed it gently on the bed. He laid down next to me and dragged me into his arms. We laid there for a long time, neither one of us moving an inch. Tatsumi sat up, picked up his watch from the nightstand and ran a hand over his face as he glanced at it.

"Weren't you supposed to go help out at your store?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you were supposed to be there an hour ago."

"WHAT! Holy Shit! Holly's going to fuckin' kill me." I jumped out the bed, went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. When I turned around, Tatsumi had his eyes closed and was curled up under the blankets. I walked up to the bed and poked him hard in the chest.

"OWWW! What was that for?" he said as he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"You're the reason why I'm late so you're going to come do the store's inventory for me as punishment. You better be up and ready to go by the time I'm done in the shower, Seichiro Tatsumi, or you're going to find out why my friends call me an evil bitch." He chuckled as he sat up, he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Okay, I'll be ready by the time you come out of the shower." I walked across the room to my bedroom door. I turned and I smiled at the picture he made getting out of my bed. I silently thanked the Goddess for giving me my dearest wish.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Three weeks later . . . _**

I was standing behind the counter in my store watching Tatsumi put items on the shelves. He fit in with everyone I knew, it was strange really. My friend Jenny and her boyfriend Eric had finally come back into town and I took Tatsumi over there with me one night. Jenny pulled me off to the side and told me that Tatsumi was the male version of me. I just laughed at her and told her she was trippin'. However, she's right, he is the male version of me. It is really strange because we like a lot of the same things, from movies to food. I remember the look on his face when he seen me dressed up in my usual Goth gear, I think I actually shocked him.

"Hey, Mimi." I snapped out of my dreamy dazed and saw my witch friend, Micheal, standing in front of the counter.

"Hi, Mikey. How you been doing? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been studying for my finals and I figured I needed a break. So, what have you been up to lately, Mimi?" He said as he leaned on the counter.

"Nothing much. I've had a friend staying with me for awhile but other than that everything is pretty much the same." I glanced at Mikey and saw that he was staring at Tatsumi.

"Oh my god, who is that hot hunk of man over there? I didn't know you had gotten a hot new employee and if I had of, I would have been in here much sooner. Girl, he is fine." I giggled at what he said.

"Mikey, that's the friend who's been staying at my house." He turned around quickly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're at least getting some. I will just die if you tell me you are letting that god of a man go to waste."

"I'll never tell." I said in a singsong voice.

"Oh my god, you are most definitely fucking him. I can so tell."

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned and saw that Tatsumi was walking towards me. A huge smile came across his face when he noticed that I was looking at him. I blushed because I knew Mikey was watching the interplay between us. Tatsumi came around to the backside of the counter, stopped in front of me, raised a hand and slid it along my cheek.

"Do you have class tonight, Mimi?" Tatsumi asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I should be home by at least seven. I'll make dinner when I get home, Tatsumi."

"No, I'll make dinner tonight while you're at class so when you get home you can just rest. Who's this, Mimi?" I realized he was staring at Mikey.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mikey, this is Seichiro Tatsumi. Everyone calls him Tatsumi."

"Hi, Tatsumi, I'm Mikey. I'm one of Mimi's former witchcraft students. Where are you from, Tatsumi?"

"I'm from Japan."

"You don't look Japanese, you look American."

"Not all Japanese have black hair and dark eyes. I have a friend who is native Japanese and he has blonde hair and amber eyes."

"That is so cool, I didn't know that. Well, Mimi, I have got to go. I've got to get back to studying. I'll see ya later. Bye, Mimi. Bye, Tatsumi." I watched Mikey walk out of my store.

"He's gay, isn't he?"

"No, he's bisexual like me. Do you have a problem with anyone who's gay?"

"No, I don't. How could you ask that? I've been in two relationships with men."

"Really? Hmm, I bet they were with Tsuzuki and Watari."

"How did you know that?"

"Tsuzuki is the most obvious choice. You used to be partners and you're really close to him. You're the one he goes to when he's upset. Now, Watari is not an obvious choice but he's girly enough to bring out your protective instincts. When I write fanfiction about DoD I always pair you and Watari up. I haven't paired you up with anyone else other than him."

"What is fanfiction?" He asked me and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"You don't know what fanfiction is? Fanfiction is when the fans use the characters of whichever anime or manga it is and write their own stories about them. Since I write ADULT fanfiction, mine tends to be a little on the sexually graphic side." Tatsumi smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sexually graphic, huh? You're going to read me some of that when you come back from class later on tonight." I just giggled in response. I sighed when Tatsumi bent down and kissed me senseless.

***

**_3 am . . . _**

_What am I going to do? I want to stay here with Mimi but then I'll never see my friends again. To never hear Tsuzuki's laughter or Watari's nonstop chatter ever again would be torture. I love Mimi and I don't want to leave her but . . . I need to think somewhere where I am completely alone. No distractions from anyone. Goddess, please help me.  
_  
**_Seichiro, I will grant your wish on one condition . . . _**

_Amaterasu! Goddess, please! I will do whatever you wish . . . _

_**While you're away from everything you know and love I want you to think about how it would be if you gave up on love especially the love of the only woman who has ever seen the truth of your soul. Where I will send you, Seichiro Tatsumi, you will have no concept of time and when you come back, if you come back to Mimi, things will have changed. It may be days, months or even years later. Your reality from whence you came will have not changed at all if you go back. Everything that has happened to you in Mimi's world will seem but a dream. Are you ready, Seichiro?  
**_  
_Please forgive me, Mimi, but I must do this. If not for my sake but for yours. I love you. Please forgive me. I am ready, Goddess. _

**_Good luck, Seichiro. I hope you chose wisely . . . _**

***

_**6 am . . . **_

I turn onto my side and slide my hand towards Tatsumi but I feel nothing but cool sheets. I open my eyes and sit up but I don't see him in the room. I sit up, throw back my covers and get out of bed. I go to my open bedroom door.

"Tatsumi?" I call out but I receive no answer. The bathroom door is open but there is no one in there. I walk down the hall towards the living room. He's not in there or the kitchen. I walk back to my room and that's when I see the envelope propped up against Rian's picture. I pick it up, open it and pull out a piece a paper. I nearly drop to the floor as I read what's on it..... it was a letter from Tatsumi.  
**  
Mimi,**

I'm sorry to do this but . . . I've asked Amaterasu to send me somewhere where I can think about everything that's happened in the last three weeks. I want you to know that I didn't want to leave but I'm confused about wanting to be with you and wanting to go home. I want you to know that I didn't go back and I won't until I make a decision. Please forgive me for doing this. I know how hard it was for you to learn to trust me and then I go and do this. If I stay with you, I want it to be because it's what I want more than anything in the world. I love you, Mimi, more than I ever thought I could. You gave me hope that I could let people close and not expect betrayal. Please don't me mad at me and if I never come back, I want you to know that I love you and I will never forget you and what you gave me.

Forever Yours,  
Seichiro Tatsumi

_I can't believe this. He left and all I got is a fucking letter! _I feel the tears running down my face. He says he loves me but he leaves me. That's not love, that's fear. He's scared of what he feels for me. I have never run from anything in my life not even from my grief for my husband. I'm angry at myself because I believed my love could keep him here with me but I was wrong. What's wrong with me that they never want to stay? Why do I fool myself into believing that if I love them enough they will stay? I crawl into my bed and cry with his letter crumpled between my fingers.

***

"What have I done?" Tatsumi says as he sinks next to the pool of water, the image of Mimi lying in her bed fades away to nothing.

**_Seichiro, don't worry, things will work out. I granted you that one boon but now it's time for you to get down to business. _**

"I understand, My Lady." Tatsumi stares at the surface of the now seemingly normal pool of water. As the Goddess walks away, she sees one lone tear slide down Tatsumi's cheek. She wishes she could just set everything on course but then she would be going against the order of fate.

**_He'll chose right . . . I know he will._**

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter but I wanted it to be this way... during the whole time I wrote this chapter I was torn between happiness and hatred. I finally decided that I would have it touch, just lightly, on the hurt that comes with new love and the confusion associated with it.

Do you think Tatsumi did the right thing? Do you think he will come back?

You'll just have to wait unti lthe next chapter to find out.

Ciao


	5. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Six months later… _**

"Mikey, I'm so glad we're out on summer break." I said as I placed some statues on top of the shelf.

"I'm sure you are, Mimi. Being pregnant and in college isn't any fun I'm sure. You never did tell me what happened to your Japanese friend." he said as he handed her another statue.

"Yes, I did, Mikey. I told you he went back to Japan. There was a family emergency."

"I don't believe that for one second, Mimi. He leaves and you don't hear from him for six fucking months. Fuck that shit! I will kick his ass the next time I see him. I know it's his baby because he's the only man you've been with since Rian died."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Mikey. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" another male voice says. I nearly fall off the ladder I'm on because I know whose voice that is. I turn around and there's Tatsumi standing right behind me. I stare at him and notice that he looks haggard.

"Tatsumi? What are you doing here? I figured you would have went back by now."

"And do what? Leave my heart here with you?" I gasp at what he says.

"What does that mean?" I ask as I silently send prayers of thanks to the Goddess for giving him back to me.

"Just what it sounds like. I don't want to live if I can't live with the only person I have ever loved."

"Oh, Tatsumi."

I move to climb down the ladder but I slip and Tatsumi catches me in his arms. His hear his gasp and I look up at him but he's not looking at my face, he's looking at my stomach. I had totally forgotten I was almost six months pregnant. He gently sets me down on my feet and places his hand on my stomach, our baby kicks his hand.

"When?" he asks with confusion in his eyes.

"It was a surprise to me too, Seichiro Tatsumi. For years I've been told I couldn't have kids and then three months ago I go to the doctor because I think I have the flu but it wasn't the flu, I was pregnant. My doctor was shocked, so shocked that I now go to the best ob/gyn in the state. On top of that, our baby is due the week I'm suppose to start my last semester of school." I can feel his hand trembling against my stomach. I place my hand against his face and his eyes slide shut.

"What's wrong, Tatsumi?" he shakes his head at me. I reach up and wrap my hands around his neck, laying my head against his chest. "Please tell me what's wrong, Seichiro."

"I thought you were going to hate me for leaving you like that. I didn't think you were going to be having my baby. I'm sorry I ruined your life, Mimi." He pulls my hands from around his neck and walks away.

"Seichiro Tatsumi! Don't you walk away from me!"

"Run, Tatsumi! The bitch is loose!" Mikey says with a laugh.

"Shut up, Mikey, or I'm going to show you a bitch alright! A bitch slap!"

"I'm just kidding!" Mikey squeals in fear and I just roll my eyes at him. I waddle quickly over to Tatsumi before he can leave and grab the sleeve of his jacket. He turns around and stares down at me, I can see tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Seichiro, you didn't ruin my life. You gave me the one thing no one else could. Don't leave, I love you and I want you to stay."

"Y- You love me? Oh, god, Mimi, I've missed you so much." he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. I was so glad he was back where he belonged.

***

"Where did the Goddess send you?" I asked as I laid a soft kiss along his collarbone. Tatsumi slid a hand behind his head and let out a slow breath. We were snuggled up together in the middle of my big bed.

"I don't know. It looked to be a forest of some kind. She told me that the flow of time would be different but I didn't think being there for a week would end up being six months here."

"What made you come back here?" He turned and looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You're the reason I came back here, Mimi. While I was there, I realized that I would be miserable without you. To live without you would be like taking my laughter away. You are my smile and the reason why I wake up every day, Mimi. In my world, I couldn't be with you because I'm dead. Imagine being dead and trapped to live forever to fight evil. The only happiness I would've been able to have is with another of my kind."

"I'm glad you came back. I knew you would, Seichiro."

"How did you know that? What if I hadn't of?"

"Seichiro, give me a little credit. It was all in your letter, you silly man."

"My letter?" He turned onto his side and stroked his hand across our baby, who kicked him. He smiled and bent down and kissed my stomach.

"Yes, your letter. If you didn't plan on coming back, you wouldn't have kept asking me to forgive you because you wouldn't have cared. In addition, you told me you loved me, twice. We only knew each other for three weeks."

"You can love in three weeks, I know because it's happened to me."

"I know that, Seichiro, but I loved you long before that. I fell in love with your manga self a long time ago. Rian was very similar in personality to you. One of the reasons I fell in love with him was because he reminded me of you." I whispered and then kissed him senseless. When I pulled back from the kiss, Tatsumi had tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Mimi Uesegi, and I will never leave you again."

"I love you too, Seichiro Tatsumi, and you better not because I will hunt you down and kill you if you do."

"There's my blood thirsty little witch." he said with a chuckle

"You better believe it." I said with a laugh and then kissed Tatsumi with everything I had.

As we kissed, we both heard the faint laughter of the Goddess. We silently thanked her from our hearts for bringing us together.


	6. Chapter 6

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
